minecraft_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ether (Regular)
The Ether (sometimes called the Skylands or Sky Dimension, not to be confused with the End) is a dream-like dimension consisting of a large chain of floating islands. Initially, the only way to get to the Ether is by sleeping in a bed; there is a 20% chance you will get transported there during sleep. After one has successfully arrived in the dimension, they must quickly obtain a Dreamflower, an abundant, sapling-like plant, as the 'dream' will end in sixty seconds (or immediatly, if the player falls off of one of the landmasses). When brought back to the Mesoterra and planted in a light level of at least 15, the Dreamflower will grow into a full Dreambush, a small bush with aqua-colored leaves, in about 10-40 minutes. After it has, the player can dig through the leaves and collect the four Dreamwood blocks that have grown. Crafting them into planks will allow the player to build the frame of a Ether Portal, which can be 'lighted' by right clicking it with a Cloud in a Bottle. This allows permanent passage to and from the Ether, much like a Nether Portal. The dimension itself is a quite peaceful place, except for the significant danger of falling. If a player (or any other entity, for that matter) does fall out of the Ether and hits 'y = 0', the player or entity will be transported to 'y = 500' of the Mesoterra, likely to fall to their deaths. It is possible to create a portal near an ocean or other large body of water and safely land into the Mesoterra. Similarly, a player in creative mode would be able to fly up to level 500 which would teleport them into the Ether, however, this is unavalable to players in survival due to the fact that blocks cannot be placed that far up (however, it is possible to construct a TNT cannon in survival at the world height, don diamond armor to prevent death, and get launched into the Ether, although this is highly dangerous and very expensive, just building a portal would be more time efficient and vastly easier) 'Environment' The Ether consists of somewhat mountainous floating islands. The islands can vary quite a bit in size, and the physical features are similar to a normal world's, as the biomes from the Ether are the same as the Mesoterra biomes beneath them, with the exception of the islands being interspersed Dreambushes and Dreamflowers (the Dreamflowers are permanently in their sapling state unless the player harvests them and places them back down). The islands are strech from 'y = 30' to about 'y = 70'. Caves do generate, but players should be wary, as they often end abrupty when they reach the bottom of the islands, leading into the void (or, more specifically, into level 500 of the Mesoterra) Many of the enviornmental features of the Mesoterra function almost indentically in the Ether, such as the twenty minute day/night cycle, 16-level light system, and the existence of a constant daylight, but there are a few exceptions: First, there is no weather, likely due to the fact of the islands floating above the clouds. Secondly, when night falls in the Ether, the temperature lowers considerably, freezing any water into ice (that thaws when the sun comes back up). Wisps are the only naturally-spawning mobs in the Ether. They are small, light blue, amorphous, fast-moving cloud-like creatures that spawn only rarely. They will only attack the player if provoked, doing three half hearts, and drop nothing. It should be noted that they will agro on any mobs that attack the player. 'Coordinate Scaling' Coordinate points are scaled up in the Ether by an 8:1 scale (meaning every 8 blocks traveled in the Ether is equivalent to 1 block traveled in the Mesoterra) as opposed to the Nether, whose coordinates are scaled down by an 8:1 scale (every 1 block traveled in the Nether is equivalent to 8 blocks traveled in the Mesoterra). This makes interdimentional travel ultimately useless with the Ether, as it would be much slower than if you were to travel through the Nether. 'Portal' Main article: Ether Portal A Ether Portal is created by building a 5 by 4 hollow rectange portal frame out of Dreamwood Planks and subsequently right clicking one of the bottom two blocks with a Cloud in a Bottle. This portal is very similar in appearance, fuctionality, and physics as a Nether Portal: It forms six thin, misty portal blocks when activated (although the Ether Portal's is aqua with a whiteish hue instead of the Nether's purple), it can be instantly deactivated by mining one of the frame blocks (or, in creative mode only, the portal itself), and the frame can be built any size between 5 by 4 and 23 by 23. Upon first enterance of the portal, another portal is generated in the Ether at the Ether's equivalent coordinates - which would be scaled up by a factor of 8:1 - along with a 6 by 5 platform of Dreamwood Planks below the portal to prevent falling immediatly (This platform is also regenerated every time someone enters the portal, similarly to an End Portal). See the full article for more detail on portal mechanics. 'History' In Indev, there was a map type called Floating, which spawned floating islands based on the World Theme. Notch had planned to release the Ether (or something very much like it, probably called the Skylands) in the 1.8 Adventure Update, but the code was scrapped to make the End, and he apparently put it on hold until the Nether was more fun. Up until he handed over Minecraft development to Jeb, Notch tweeted that it was probably still in the making, but Jeb later said it was unplanned and therefore very unlikely to happen. Minecraft Wiki: Sky Dimension ( http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Sky_dimension ) 'Referances'